


A Hot Summer

by asmo_enthusiast



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Affection, Arguing, Cute, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Polyamory, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Stupidity, Summer, Summer Vacation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmo_enthusiast/pseuds/asmo_enthusiast
Summary: The Devildom exchange programme has been extended for another year! Lord Diavolo takes this as an opportunity to live out his anime protagonist dreams and prepares a reward vacation for all the brothers and all the exchange students down in the human world. Of course, Lucifer isn't keen on the idea of letting his brothers loose on Earth, or the idea of letting them see Kira (MC) in a bikini...
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	1. Possibly the Worst Idea

**Author's Note:**

> \- This takes place in an alternate version of the Obey Me timeline, where the events of Chapter 20 are basically erased. I always felt like the kisses with the brothers were a little sudden and forced (though I understand the devs needed to give us all some romantic fulfillment), so I'm imagining that the kisses never happened. Yep, this means all the demon brothers are still pining over MC and my MC is pretty damn oblivious to it. Or maybe she knows and is just messing with them...  
> \- My MC has a pre-established 'friends with benefits' relationship with Solomon that I wrote about in a different fic (one that I never ended up publishing). That should be made pretty clear by their interactions, but I thought I'd mention it here just in case.  
> \- I'm not sure yet whether I want to write smut for this story, so for now we'll have to wait and see. If I do add smut, the rating will change and I'll also add in the relevant tags!  
> \- I have a feeling the new lessons are gonna mean that this story's timeline no longer makes sense, but I'm already deviating from canon so WHATEVER let's just go to the beach!!  
> \- I hope no one minds having my MC's name used during this story, but I just really suck at writing in second person (also it reminds me of my wattpad days that I really don't wanna relive)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fic and maybe it'll give us something to vicariously live through during our time in lockdown, which is what i'm doing by writing it hehe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Diavolo has a plan - yes, again - but Lucifer's not excited by the prospect of it...

Lucifer and Kira stood outside the RAD student council room. They both stared each other down, trying to question why they weren't alone here. Diavolo wouldn't call them both. He wouldn't call them both, unless something was really bad.

Lucifer grabbed the door handle, swinging the door open dramatically. He hadn't planned to be a gentleman, but Kira darted through the door in front of him while he held it, then he followed her in, long legs quickly making up the distance between them.

The Prince of the Devildom was relaxing in his seat at the head of the stone table, with Barbatos standing a few feet behind. Diavolo had a daunting grin on his face - the kind he wore only when he was coming up with a scheme that would end with the brothers making a fool of themselves - and he was scrolling through something on his DDD. If Kira and Lucifer weren't already terrified of what he was about to announce, the look on his face would've done it.

"Lucifer, Kira! You got here so quickly!" Diavolo said, getting to his feet and directing his wide grin at them.

"You did say it was an emergency." 

In fact, Lucifer recalled the phrasing of the message Barbatos delivered them was, 'come to the student council room immediately, there's been an emergency, no, a colossal disaster'. 

"Now, quick, tell us what Mammon's done and I'll go deliver the appropriate punishment."

Both of his guests were surprised when Diavolo chuckled. "Mammon? Mammon hasn't done anything - for once. No, this is about something different. Sorry I lied, but it's not an emergency. I just thought saying that might get you two here faster than if I told you the truth."

"I'm sure Lucifer would come running either way," Kira muttered, raising a stifled laugh from Barbatos.

Lucifer sighed, his expression mixed in relief and irritation. "There I was thinking you were going to need me to clear up some big mess-"

"I've booked us all a holiday!"

"You've done what?!" Lucifer choked. 

Diavolo was beaming and he continued cheerfully, "it's nearly the summer break and since we've decided to extend the exchange program for another year," Diavolo broke off and looked warmly at Kira, "I thought we should take the exchange students and everyone that made them feel at home in the Devildom on a reward vacation."

This time it was Kira's turn to not be convinced by Lord Diavolo's words. "That's very nice of you, Lord Diavolo, but I'm pretty sure there aren't many holiday destination in the Devildom... Asmo was telling me there isn't even summer - at least, not the way there is in the human world."

Diavolo nodded along to what she was saying. "You're not wrong. That's why I've booked our vacation in the human world."

Again, Lucifer tried to splutter out a protest.

"I know that, even though your'e always putting on a smile here, you must be missing home. So I found this wonderful resort on an island in the middle of nowhere. They've got so much to do and it's all within walking distance on the island. There's a wide range of restaurants for Beelzebub, beaches for Asmodeus, casinos for Mammon, arcades for Leviathan, cocktails for Satan-"

Kira glanced sideways, noticing that Lucifer was shaking his head and muttering. "No... It can't happen."

Diavolo continued though. "-Don't you think there's something perfect for every one of us? Plus, I've been dying to have a real human summer vacation for the past five hundred years. Imagine it: the sun, the sand, the beautiful waves..." After a pause, Diavolo looked towards Kira and Lucifer. "What do you think? Sounds fun, right?"

Kira nodded her head, "it sounds amazing!"

Lucifer, however, was less convinced. He faced Diavolo with a solemn expression. "I don't know, Lord Diavolo. It's risky to take that many demons down to the human world, even for business matters, but you want to allow them to play around and 'have fun'? You know better than anyone, my brothers aren't exactly peaceful. They could cause damage, or they could even EAT the humans."

"That's why i'm taking special precautions," Diavolo assured Lucifer, hoping the lesser demon would brighten up a little.

"What precautions are those?" Lucifer asked.

Diavolo broke into his widest grin yet. "I'm coming along too!" He then added, "and don't forget that Kira will be there to keep your brothers in check. Solomon too. Together, those two are the perfect guides to the human world."

Kira tried to smile reassuringly at Lucifer, but he hardly even seemed to notice.

"Well, I need to pack my suitcase." Diavolo swiveled towards Barbatos. "Barbatos, let's go!"

Lucifer and Kira remained almost frozen, apart from bowing slightly as Diavolo left the student council room, with Barbatos winking at Kira before following him out. She took another glance at Lucifer, then began to head in the same direction.

"Kira, wait here. I think we need to have a chat."

Kira spun around, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "A chat...?"

"Don't give me that look," Lucifer said.

"Sorry," Kira giggled a little.

They headed over to the table, assuming their regular seats. 

"Okay, we need to put a stop to Diavolo's plan," Lucifer said, banging a fist on the table for emphasis.

"Wait, why?" Kira questioned. "He's just trying to do something nice for us all. Think about it, I'll get to eat ice cream and I'll see the sun for the first time in a year. Do you even know how much I've been craving ice cream?!"

Lucifer stared at her in amusement, then cleared his throat. "Look, I understand more than anyone that Lord Diavolo does everything with the best of intentions, but this could result in the extinction of the entire human race!"

"I think you're overestimating Mammon's destructive power," Kira chuckled, leaning back in her chair. "He couldn't even push me off the sofa last night."

"No, Kira, YOU are underestimating the destruction my brothers can cause. They're all going to gather their energy to destroy the human world! Then Lord Diavolo's exchange program will mean nothing!"

"Lucifer, it seems you need a vacation more than anyone," Kira said, once his rant was over.

She received a fierce scowl for that. "This is no time for joking! The balance and peace of the three realms is at stake."

Kira got to her feet, calmly announcing, "I'm going to pack my bags."

"Are you seriously daring to ignore me right now?"

"No, but I am going to listen to Lord Diavolo, Prince of the Devildom who, I think, deserves a nice break from this place!" Kira snapped. She was running out of patience, listening to Lucifer ramble on about something she avidly disagreed with. Diavolo was right. She wanted to go back, not for good, but she wanted to see her world again. Yes, the beings she loved were in the Devildom, but that didn't mean she'd entirely abandoned her original home.

Lost in her thoughts, she finally looked at Lucifer. He was staring at her, surprised, but also as if something within what she'd said had swayed him.

"Wait..." Lucifer said, once she turned to leave. "I expect word's already got to them, but please check that my brothers are packing efficiently."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it begins...
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading this first part - it's pretty short compared to the others, but it's only a little intro to the concept so i'm still happy with it. 
> 
> Also I LOVE DIAVOLO (that will become clear as long as I'm writing this).


	2. These Demons Can’t Be Left Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira's left to wonder whether any of the demon brothers have braincells as they struggle to pack for the vacation...

Kira entered Mammon's room without knocking. She was in an odd state of mind, half proud of herself for getting Lucifer to come to his senses, but also wondering whether he had a point. The brothers were ridiculously unpredictable, after all. There was no telling whether they would break down a wall because someone ate their custard, or try to kill her for being a better otaku than them, or even try to destroy the entire human race. That idea that she'd never know what might happen when she was with them had been thrilling up to this point - the excitement that she'd never experienced when in the human world, but now she was worried it might cause genuine issues.

Shrugging off the feeling as best as she could, Kira knew Mammon would be willing to help her with the burden. That was, if he wasn't entirely preoccupied with his own nightmare...

Mammon's room was littered with his clothes and possessions. It always was, but this time there was significantly more mess. Majolish clothes he'd been gifted as thank yous for his magazine photoshoots were everywhere. Kira found herself hopping from one exposed section of floor to the next, until she'd passed the pool table and reached the couch. She pushed some of his stuff out of the way, making room to sit down, then searched the room for any sign of her first demon. He could've been buried under the avalanche of clothes: that was a possibility.

"Oi! Mammon!" she shouted.

"Look out below!"

Mammon appeared on the second floor and headed to the top of the steps before lobbing down another bundle of clothes. Kira was smothered by a large winter coat in the process. She hissed, pulling the coat off her head and trying to smooth her hair down.

"Sorry! Didn't see ya there," Mammon said. He rushed down the stairs and tripped on a mesh shirt before falling into a heap. When he looked up to find Kira still glaring at him, even as she watched him writhe in the sea of clothes, he growled back, "this is why most people knock."

"It's not like you ever knock on my door," Kira muttered, but she headed over to Mammon and gave him a hand.

Once back on his feet, Mammon dropped her hand quickly as if she was carrying something contagious. "What are you doin' here?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be packin' too? Or, oh shit, is Diavolo's vacation 'demons only'?"

"Lucifer told me to check on all of you guys. I don't think he trusts you to pack properly," Kira explained. She looked around the room in shock, still amazed that one demon could be this messy. "I think he has a point."

"Hey that's harsh," Mammon said. He took the winter coat from Kira and opened his half-buried, overflowing suitcase, trying to jam it in alongside the other stuff.

"Mammon. It's called a summer break for a reason. You don't need a massive coat." 

Kira headed over to Mammon and, while he watched curiously, she began to sift through the other contents he'd packed. Filled with a majority of designer clothes, she could see nothing practical for a vacation. Living up to his name, it seemed the Avatar of Greed simply wanted to show off his vast collection of stuff.

"Mammon!" Kira had now reached the bottom of the bag. The 'important stuff' that he would've prioritised by putting in first. "This is just a picture of you!"

Mammon snatched the magazine cover off Kira, blushing profusely. "I thought ya might want a picture of me to stick up in your hotel room. You know, to remind you of home..."

"Mammon, do you realise that you're going to be by my side for pretty much the entire vacation? I'm not about to forget you exist!" she pointed out. "And what the hell is the point of an empty wallet?"

Mammon watched as Kira tipped his wallet upside down and one single Grimm fell out, clinking as it touched the floor and disappeared under the mess.

"Start packing again," Kira said firmly. "Less pointless clothes, more practical stuff. Swimwear, sunscreen, sunglasses."

As she spoke, Mammon darted across the room into his walk in closet. He opened a drawer, revealing about fifty pairs of sunglasses. "Which ones?"

Answering with a mere sigh, Kira headed for the door. She turned around and gave Mammon a severe look. "You're beyond help."

"Hey! Hey- Don't leave!"

Kira slammed the door behind her. This kind of exasperation was something she'd only learnt to feel since moving into the House of Lamentation. The feeling was about to get somehow worse.

"Great, just the human I was looking for."

She hardly got the chance to register what was going on before she'd been seized around the wrist and dragged into Levi's room. The third brother stood in front of his aquarium, illuminated in blue and waited for Kira to say somethng.

"That's good, you've started packing," she said, noticing the open suitcase.

"Hardly," Levi grumbled back. "I just can't work out which figures to take."

Kira opened her mouth to interject, but Levi was still talking.

"No, before you say it, I have tried about a hundred times to fit them all in, but it would totally wreck the boxes and, yes, those are valuable collectibles. The boxes are just as important as the figures themselves!"

She could only shake her head, "that wasn't what I was gonna say."

Levi took Kira's hand again, leading her over to his shelf. "At first, I thought I should take the most valuable figures in case someone tries to steal them while we're away, but then I realised that they might get damaged on the way down to the human world. Then, when I tried to put the others in, I realised that my limited edition platinum Ruri~chan figure is-"

"Levi, you also need to pack CLOTHES!" Kira finally managed to get a word in.

"I don't need clothes," he said seriously. "What I do need is my Ruri~chan and my computer. Plus I'll bring that new box set you bought me and-"

"Are you suggesting you're just gonna sit inside your room the whole time?" she asked, weirdly bothered by that, even though it was the norm for him.

"Duh, obviously," he shrugged, "I'm a shut-in no matter what realm I'm in. I told Lord Diavolo I'd be better off staying here and gaming, but he insisted I come. Still, I don't want to ruin everyone else's vacation just because I don't want to be there, which I why I've decided I'll just stay out of your way..."

"I don't want you to stay out of my way," Kira said. She placed a hand on his shoulder, scanning her brain archives for any way she could get him to pack properly. Then, it came to her. "Levi, you've played video games about summer vacations, right?"

Levi nodded. "Of course! Beach Volleyball Princesses in Hawaii is my favourite installment of the Volleyball Princesses trilogy."

"In those games," Kira began slowly, keeping her hand on his shoulder as an extra means of persuasion, "did those Princesses sit in their hotel rooms?"

This time, he shook his head. "No. They had to battle rival volleyball teams every morning and then go on dates with me, their coach, and they all wore the cutest bikinis and played in the sun, and we just had the best time ever..." Levi's voice faltered off as he realised what she was getting at. "Kira, you're way too intelligent to just be Mammon's owner, I'm serious. That’s some wasted potential right there."

Kira broke into a smile. "So... I take it you'll pack sunscreen and your swimsuit?"

"The swimsuit might be pushing it slightly-"

Kira stroked his shoulder persuasively and murmured, "well, then I guess we won't get to play volleyball just like in Volleyball Princesses in Hawaii."

"Look." Levi grabbed swimming trunks out of his drawer in record time and threw them inside his case, making them the first item he had packed. "There. Swimsuit."

Kira gave him one more grateful smile and exited his room. Her eyes were immediately met with the hallway lights and it took a moment for her to adjust, blinking away the hypnotic blue of Levi's room. While she leant against the wall and waited, she heard some groaning coming from the door just along the hall. It was Asmo's room, so she wasn't surprised by the sounds emanating from beyond the door, but as Asmo's head appeared in the doorway, she realised that (for once) he wasn't up to what she was thinking.

She rushed over to help him and held the door as he tugged a shiny pink suitcase out into the hallway.

"Ugh, Kira," the Avatar of Lust wiped the sheen of sweat from his forehead, "you couldn't have gotten here earlier to help me with the other three?"

Her eyes followed where Asmodeus was looking and she couldn't conceal a gasp when she saw the other three suitcases, already propped against the wall.

"Asmo, what have you even packed in those?" Kira sighed.

Asmo smiled charmingly, "just all the beauty products and clothes I'll be needing to have a wonderful vacation week."

It was hard to believe he was packing for a week. Kira didn't even think she'd had this much stuff when she moved house.

"I thought I could at least trust you to pack the right things," she muttered.

"Oh, my love, you must be concerned about my complexion, but there's no need to worry. I have packed enough sunscreen to lather all over my body, so that I keep those nasty UV rays away," Asmo explained.

"Asmo, that was not-"

"Ooh, speaking of packing," Asmo smirked, "how many cute swimsuits are you putting in, Kira? The more the better, but also the less fabric, the better. Hehe."

She didn't even have the energy to retort and decided to ignore him. "Asmo, you have to pack less. Lucifer specifically told me to stop you guys from being-"

Asmodeus cut her off. He looked at her with an expression far more serious than suited his pretty face and beckoned her into his room. "Come into my boudoir for a moment."

Warily, she followed Asmo inside. He kept his distance from her, but his eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Kira, just because Lucifer has a stick up his you-know-what doesn't mean you have to let him ruin this vacation for you with his ridiculous demands. Have fun, lay back, live a little. He's probably going to attempt to rope you into all sorts of situations," Asmo paused to raise his eyebrows suggestively, "and I mean that in both ways. But, you can't let him dominate you. Be a little bratty. Drive him wild."

Kira stared at Asmo, amused. She wasn't the type to be psyched out by what he was saying. "Are you trying to get me in the mood?"

Asmo hissed, "obviously not. I'm just giving you advice." He huffed, "it's not like I'm always trying to come onto you. Sometimes I just want to help you out. Although..."

Kira recognised the change in his tone of voice on that last word and shook her head, going for the door. "Nuh uh. I'm leaving."

"Well, take care then," Asmo said, waving.

Kira was glad to be out of his room. The smell of sweet floral fragrances clung to her clothes, snaking into her mind and reminding her of what he'd been insinuating about Lucifer. Her mind filled in the blanks he'd left with thoughts she really didn't want to dwell on. Especially considering she was about to be trapped on an island with said demon (and his six attractive brothers) for a week. So, although she'd intended to head to his room last, she changed her plans halfway down the hall. 

Satan was the only brother, apart from Asmo, whose door she would always knock on. With Asmo, it was because she never knew what kind of orgy would be going on inside his room, but with Satan it was mutual respect that did it. She would never want to disturb him when he was halfway through a good book.

"Come in," he called from inside, probably recognising the pattern of her knock. He was attentive to things like that. 

Satan was sitting on the edge of his bed by the far window. He was holding a piece of paper and, at first, she wondered whether he was reminiscing about the chat ban period, where he'd sent Lucifer a number of cursed letters.

"I'm glad you came by, actually. I was going to come looking for you in a moment," the fourth brother said and he held out the paper to her. "You see, I made this list to ensure I pack everything I need, but I'm not entirely sure that's everything..."

While Kira scanned the list, Satan couldn't help noticing her hunched shoulders.

"Did something happen?"

She smiled reassuringly, "the others were just being high maintenance, as usual." She then passed the list back to him. "I think you're good. That's everything."

Satan accepted the list back, but he still seemed concerned, "did Lucifer make you go around checking on them?"

Kira nodded awkwardly. She wondered when and how she'd become so predictable to the brothers that they all just knew she was going to end up doing exactly what Lucifer asked of her.

"Ugh, I can't believe him," Satan growled, "acting as if you don't have your own packing to do. That demon just loves exercising his authority whenever he gets the chance."

Kira sensed the Avatar of Wrath getting annoyed and tried to distract him. "Hey, could you lend me a book for the holiday? Nothing too demon-y, seeing as there'll be lots of humans around."

"Of course, what kind of genre?" he asked, smiling in the way he only did when asked about books.

"Hmm... Surprise me?" 

Satan grinned, "perfect, I'll grab you my finest erotic novel."

"Hey!" Kira laughed, "I had no idea you had books like that."

"There's always something to learn, even from books like those," Satan said, although his innocent blush made her suspect he'd never actually laid his hands on a erotic novel. "And I guess it would be better learning from a book than from whatever Asmo's always trying to tell us. Which reminds me, be careful if my brothers try anything with you. They were too stupid to realise Asmo was messing with them when he taught them human anatomy."

"Human anatomy?" Kira repeated, her stress dispelled by curiosity. "Why do they need to know about that?"

Satan raised his eyebrows. "Sometimes you and Mammon are perfect for each other," he said quietly, before looking up at her and smiling, "I'll bring you a book round later. As you can imagine, it'll take me a while to choose."

Kira looked around the shelves that stretched right up to the ceiling and nodded understandingly. "Okay. Thanks for cheering me up."

Kira counted on her fingers as she left Satan's room. That was Mammon, Levi, Asmo and Satan all checked on, which left just one more room to visit. The twins. The door to their room was already open when she arrived, so she let herself in to find the opposing sides of the room different levels of chaos. On the left, Beel's bed was covered in stuff, although at least his suitcase looked like it was filling up, and on Belphie's side... Well, there was just Belphie. He was lying on his bed, watching Beel's descent into chaos and meanwhile doing none of his own packing.

"Kira! Did you hear about the vacation?" Beel asked excitedly, noticing her entering the room.

Kira giggled at him. His happiness was infectious. "Of course. That's why I'm here to check on you."

"Hmm, Lucifer's still not trusting us then?" The snide remark that followed came from Belphie.

Kira shrugged, "if you'd seen mammon's room, you'd understand why." She smiled at them, moving further into the room. "So, anyway, are you guys nearly done? Lord Diavolo wants us all ready by tomorrow morning."

Beel checked the suitcase again. "Well, I've managed to stock up on all my favourite foods from the Devildom and put them all into my bag. There's not much left in the fridge... Sorry."

"And you, Belphie?" she turned to the Avatar of Sloth.

"I didn't even wanna go in the first place," he grumbled, smothering his face in the pillow to muffle his words.

"Well, it's too late now," Kira said. "You should've been protesting with Lucifer earlier."

Belphie suddenly pulled his head back up, smiling triumphantly. "Ha, I knew Lucifer would be against it. He probably thinks we're going to destroy the human world just to spite him. Honestly, that sounds kind of fun..."

Kira raised her eyebrows, giving Belphie a stern look.

"Seriously Kira," Belphie sighed, "I was obviously joking. I'm not going to do anything. The human realm is where you're from, so I wouldn't do anything to it."

"Wow, I'm honoured," she responded, using Belphie's favourite sarcasm against him. 

"You'll have to recommend me all the best human world foods while we're there," Beel said, bringing her attention back to him and leaving Belphie to bury his face in his sheets again to conceal his blush.

"Maybe I'll write you a list," she smiled.

"You'd do that?" Beel grinned. "You're the sweetest."

"Well, I'm going to trust you two not be stupid with your packing," Kira said, edging towards the door.

Belphie sat up and looked at her, "you're not staying?"

"Why?" Kira smirked, sensing a chance to tease him. "Belphie, surely you're not asking me, a lowly human, to stay, are you?"

Belphie's cheeks went a little red, but swiftly he switched to spite mode. "Obviously not. Just go report back to your owner, Lucifer."

Feeling a little put out, Kira waved goodbye to Beel, scowled at Belphie and then excused herself from the twins' room. She still had to go give Lucifer an update, even though everything the others had said to her was making her want to do that less and less. That was probably why, even without the intention, she knocked on Lucifer's door so aggressively.

"Why are you knocking like you're trying to break the door down?" the firstborn brother opened the door and raised an eyebrow.

"I've checked on all the others," she said grouchily, "so now I'm gonna pack my own stuff, okay?"

Confusion sparked in his red eyes. "Is something wrong?"

She looked up at him, wondering whether he was aware that he ordered her around like she was his servant. Kira herself had only registered that it was the case today, after what Asmo had told her and after hearing Belphie's snide remark. They weren't wrong and she couldn't even deny it. Maybe that was what annoyed her.

"Yes- I mean, no. Everything's fine. I'm just tired. I'll see you tomorrow."

Lucifer sighed to himself, watching as Kira walked away. His brothers must've annoyed her somehow. He would have to talk to them about it and make them apologise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the first part was too short, I've managed to go the complete opposite end of the spectrum and make this part too long. Pray for me readers as I try and find the balance for chapter 3.
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone's doing okay and enjoying reading this. I'm currently trying to grind at the Cinderella event and get that pretty Asmo UR but at the moment that's looking unlikely. Now I've got this to write (and distract myself with) it's seeming even more unlikely that he will come home.


	3. Motion Sickness

It was the morning of their departure to the human world.

Everyone from the House of Lamentation was gathered in the entrance hall of the Demon Lord's Castle after Lucifer had rushed them there at the crack of dawn so that they would arrive before the exchange students from the House of Purgatory.

Belphie was half asleep and leaning against the wall, Beel was grumbling about how he'd been rushed out before he'd finished breakfast, Mammon and Levi were bickering, Asmo was whining about his chipped nail polish and Satan was stood beside Kira. They watched as Lucifer did yet another headcount of the brothers.

"We're here now and we beat Solomon, Simeon and Luke," Satan said, while glaring at Lucifer. "So, why is he still looking so stressed?"

Kira almost felt bad for the oldest brother. His eyes were always red, but today they were also bloodshot and carrying heavy dark circles. "It looks like he's holding in the urge to kill Mammon and Levi."

"About that," Satan looked at her, "what actually happened? All I heard was a lot of screaming and you shouting at Levi to stop pushing Mammon down the stairs."

Kira was used to mornings like today's and she shrugged disinterestedly. "Mammon pushed Levi's suitcase down the stairs, potentially damaging his Ruri~chan figurine. The two have been arguing about it for three or so hours and Levi was basically ready to kill Mammon. It's made Lucifer really tense."

Belphegor, who had moved away from the wall to try and keep himself from falling asleep, had been overhearing Satan and Kira. He joined them, standing on the other side of her. "Good. Lucifer deserves to suffer."

"Belphie, he locked you in the attic because you were planning to destroy the entire human race, which I think is kinda justified," Kira said.

"Well, I'm with you, Belphegor. I hope he's miserable," Satan grumbled.

Again, Kira responded rationally, "I'm going to mention the fact that he didn't intend to create you during the Celestial War and then raise you to be a smaller angrier version of himself."

Kira felt the glares on both sides of her, but she hardly took note of them. She was distracted by Diavolo who had just entered the room, sunglasses pushing back his red hair and a floral shirt with all the buttons open revealing his defined abs.

"Kira, stop drooling," Belphie elbowed her gently.

"Yeah, he's the Prince of the Devildom, which makes him kind of out of your league," Satan agreed.

Kira hadn't really noticed she'd been staring and she instinctively blushed. "I'm allowed to acknowledge how attractive he is," she justified.

"As expected, Lucifer, you and your siblings have beaten the others!" Diavolo marched over to Lucifer, a massive grin on his face.

Lucifer looked around his brothers and forced a carefree smile, pretending he hadn't been dragging Mammon and Levi out of the house minutes ago and that everything had gone smoothly. "Hm, I guess we did." He then lowered his voice, "Lord Diavolo, there's still enough time to decide this trip is too dangerous. Belphegor is still unstable, and Mammon and Satan just can't be trusted-"

Diavolo cut him off. "Lucifer. I understand your concern, but you can trust that I have planned everything to avoid circumstances like those. Besides," Diavolo leaned in, as if to divulge a secret, "none of your brothers will want to jeopardise their chances at a wonderful vacation with Kira. I'm sure they'll be far more occupied trying to confess their feelings than to destroy all humanity..."

Lucifer cleared his throat irritably. He glanced over to Kira, seeing her being teased by Belphie and Satan. "I think Kira deserves a break from them."

"From you as well, Lucifer," Diavolo chuckled. "Stop using her as your personal assistant for a week or so." He nudged the lesser demon playfully, "maybe even ask her out on a date yourself..."

Lucifer didn't even know how to protest against that, but he was unable to altogether because noise at the door announced the arrival of Solomon, Simeon and Luke and Diavolo's attention turned away from him.

"Good morning!" Lord Diavolo said cheerfully.

While Luke and Simeon offered their polite greetings to him, Solomon looked past him, meeting eyes with Kira. He smiled and then mouthed, "hey".

Satan and Belphie were the only ones to notice the exchange and they looked between Kira's shy wave and Solomon's comfortable smile, confused and hoping that they were just reading it wrong.

"Apologies," Solomon said, turning back to Diavolo and Barbatos. "We didn't think we'd be late, but Luke thought he'd left his DDD in his room."

"I- I just wanted to check!" Luke blushed.

"Hey, are you sure we're allowed to bring a chihuahua through immigration?" Mammon commented, never one to miss his chance to tease an angel. "Thought dogs can't travel abroad."

Kira watched Luke's cheeks go bright red. She cleared her throat, "I don't know Mammon. Are you sure we're allowed to bring an idiot through immigration?"

Satan snorted and even Lucifer was forced to conceal his laughter in front of Lord Diavolo. Meanwhile Mammon blushed and recoiled.

"Kira!" Luke rushed over to her and hugged her, nearly knocking her over. "I can't wait to spend this holiday getting to know you better," he said.

She patted his blond head. He was a lot like a cute puppy, even if he didn't like being called that way.

"Paws off," Mammon growled.

Thankfully for Mammon, Simeon was already weaving through the demons. He reached Luke and dragged him away from Kira. "Sorry, I'll just take him over here."

"Okay everyone!" Diavolo brought everyone's attention back to him. "It looks to me like we're all here which means we can finally get going to the human world. Hmm... Seeing as we're going to fast travel through all the layers of the Devildom and it can be quite hard on your body, especially if you're a human, Kira and Solomon should probably link arms."

Barbatos nodded. "They should also travel with you, my Lord, to minimise the strain."

"Are you sayin' Kira could get hurt?" Mammon asked.

"Thanks for your concern," Solomon muttered sarcastically.

"I doubt she'll get hurt," Diavolo said, "although we'll take the necessary precautions. Mammon, there's no need to worry."

"Me? Worried?" Mammon spluttered, "What- About her? I'm nOT!"

With Mammon having convinced no one that he didn't care about Kira, Diavolo moved ahead with the plan. "We'll have to go first to lead the way, if that's alright," Lord Diavolo said to Kira and Solomon, "I'll do my best to make it a comfortable trip."

The two humans moved beside Diavolo.

"Now, if you could just link arms-" he began.

Solomon took Kira's hand in a firm grip, interlocking his fingers with hers. The demon brothers all flinched, looking like they wanted to protest, but Diavolo seemed quite happy with the outcome.

"-Or, sure, holding hands would be even safer."

They gathered together and with a few gestures of his hands, a purple mist began to rise, enveloping Diavolo, Solomon and Kira. It swirled around them until Kira could no longer distinguish the Demon Lord's Castle. She was forced to close her eyes to protect them from the particles and while unable to see anything, she could definitely tell they were moving from the way her stomach jerked.

When her eyes fluttered open again, seconds later, they took a minute to adjust. The mist faded into the wooden planks beneath her feet and then disappeared altogether before it met the blue ocean below. Around her, the distant sounds of excited screams combined with the rushing of the tide. She tried to move her head to take in the surroundings, but even the slightest movement made her vision blurry. Slightly unstable, Kira sensed her legs beginning to give way and clung tighter to Solomon, who did his best to support her with his hand.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked, adjusting his position and trying to get a look at her face, but she was still staring at the ground, struggling to focus.

"Ugh," she groaned, "I might need a sit down after that." Kira waited another moment, before daring to look up at Solomon, who still looked perfectly normal. "Hey, why aren't you feeling sick?"

Solomon looked down at himself and then shrugged. "More magic in me, I guess," he said smugly.

"Actually I think you just have slight motion sickness, Kira," Diavolo said, reminding them that he was also there - although he sounded a little strained because he was singlehandedly holding up some sort of magical barrier that masked their arrival from the surrounding humans.

Despite still feeling like she might be sick, Kira managed to stick her tongue out at Solomon.

While Kira found her footing in the new realm, the others were beginning to appear around them, each with varying degrees of elegance. Simeon and Barbatos glided down to Earth, while Mammon immediately managed to trip over nothing and fall to his knees.

He hastily got up and scowled at Lucifer who, for the journey, had been holding Levi and Mammon by the scruffs of their necks. "Ow! Agh! Lucifer, ya can let go of us now!"

Levi, in similar pain, rubbed his sore neck, but was distracted from the pain altogether as he took his first look at the island resort. "Woah..."

As if everyone had just been reminded of the reason they were in the human world in the first place, they all took in their surroundings in collective awe. They were standing at the end of a pier and between the slats of the floor they could see the crystal clear water and little tropical fish dashing about. The massive hotel stretched into the sky, at least triple the height of even the tallest palm trees. On the far corner of the entertainment complex, they could see some killer water slides and on the beach on either side of the pier, tourists were setting up their towels for the day.

"So, if Lucifer could just change out of his demon form, I can bring down this barrier and lead us to the front desk," Diavolo said.

Lucifer stared at him, offended. "I'm not in my demon form."

"Huh, you're not?" Diavolo looked him up and down for a moment, going a little red as he realised that Lucifer was wearing the same thing he always did. His next words came with forced politeness, "well then, I think you could do with a change of clothes. We don't want any unnecessary attention being drawn to us."

Kira and all the others looked at Lucifer and she struggled to conceal her laughter along with Mammon and Satan. It was true, his waistcoat and fur-lined coat looked seriously out of place among the summer outfits everyone else had changed into.

"You have a point, I guess," Lucifer said grudgingly, "although I assume you don't want me to change right here in front of everyone."

Diavolo chuckled, "that's true."

"No, please go ahead," Kira joked, before she could stop herself.

She thought maybe she'd saved herself because it hadn't been that loud - more like her inner monologue spilling out before she could stop it - but next to her, Asmodeus had overheard what she'd said and wheezed.

"Hm? Kira, what was that?" Diavolo turned to her.

Completely mortified, Kira tried to giggle as if it had been nothing. "No, I didn't say anything," she lied.

Asmo was really not helping her case. He continued in hysterics and earned both of them a chilling glare from Lucifer and more confusion from all the others, as they started to make their way down the pier to check in at the hotel.

Once they were inside the grand lobby of the hotel complex, Diavolo pushed Kira and Lucifer forward to check the group in. She wondered why he couldn't do it himself, as Prince of the Devildom and organiser of the trip, but Barbatos informed her with a smirk that Lord Diavolo was desperate for the toilet.

"We have a booking under the name Minami," Lucifer said civilly, reaching the front desk.

"One moment please, Sir," the receptionist said.

While the receptionist stepped away for a moment to sort out their documentation, Lucifer tried to busy himself in the awkward silence. He took a leaflet from the desk and read through the page while muttering something about the scuba diving.

Kira raised her eyebrows, "Minami? As in Kira Minami?"

"Yes Kira, do you have a problem with that?" Lucifer asked calmly.

"Well, it's my name," she said, obviously. "Why is the trip booked under my name?"

"It's the most ordinary name, and we're trying not to raise suspicion."

Kira blinked a couple times, then pointed behind her at Asmodeus who was charming a pretty tourist into carrying his bags to his room and Beelzebub who was stuffing handfuls of the little mint sweets normally given to guests at the door, wrappings and all, into his mouth. Mammon also seemed to be up to something, eyeing the central crystal dolphin statue and calculating how much he'd be able to make from selling it.

"We're raising suspicion either way. Your brothers are literally the most suspicious beings in the world. And have you seen what you're wearing today? It's the beach, not the Orient Express?" Kira said.

Lucifer's grip on the scuba diving leaflet tightened and it crumpled. "Well, I think Solomon looks far more suspicious than the rest of us," he muttered slyly.

"No way..." Kira's eyes narrowed at him. "You now, as well?"

Any argument that might have been about to happen as Kira and Lucifer both turned on each other with matching scowls was luckily put on hold as the receptionist returned, holding a stack of room keycards.

"You've booked six of our beach cabins to accommodate thirteen guests. I'd recommend looking at the event boards near your rooms each morning because there's going to be plenty to do and you won't want to miss a thing! Just in case you miss the chance to check, today there's a water aerobics class on at the swimming pool and we have a special offer on at the spa all week for couples. Please, enjoy your stay and let us know if there's any way we can improve your time with us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SUCK AT NAMING CHAPTERS AND DOING CHAPTER SUMMARIES
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone is enjoying reading!! I don't have much else to say, except NEW LESSONS ARE COMING SOON <3


	4. Planning Ahead

There was a definite chill in the air when Lucifer and Kira returned to the rest of the group and gave Diavolo the information they'd just received from the hotel receptionist. They headed outside of the hotel to make way for a twenty person bachelorette party and then gathered around their cases, fanning themselves with whatever was available because the sun was right above them and beating down.

"Okay, Barbatos, would you like to explain the rooming situation?" Lord Diavolo asked, moving on quickly so that they could break the tension and also get out of the heat quicker.

"Quite happily," Barbatos said. 

He paused for effect and everyone waited with bated breath to hear who was going to be in which of the beach cabins.

"Mammon, Luke and Asmodeus, you'll be sharing beach cabin 6," he said calmly.

"Those two?!" Luke gasped, looking in terror between Mammon and Asmo.

Mammon had his own problems with his roommates, or rather with who wasn't his roommate, and he pointed at Kira. ""Wait! Who's she sharing with then?!"

"Luke, I am going to teach you SO many things," Asmo giggled sinisterly, sidling up beside the angel who in turn moved as close to Simeon as he possibly could.

"Of course, Lord Diavolo and Lucifer will be sharing beach cabin 7," Barbatos said, dishing out the room keys as he went.

"It's right next door, so you two better behave yourselves," Lucifer threatened Mammon and Asmodeus.

While Lucifer had remained stern, Diavolo was beaming again. He nudged Lucifer, "I just love having a roommate. Makes me feel five thousand years younger."

Barbatos continued once the chatter had died down. "Beelzebub and Leviathan will be sharing cabin number 8," he said.

Levi and Beel were already stood beside each other and Levi shot him a warning look. "You better keep that mouth away from my Ruri~chan figurine. She's not food!"

"In beach cabin 9, Satan and Belphegor..."

Satan nodded slowly, "uh huh. That's not too bad."

Belphie seemed to agree, but he didn't say anything. Rather, he was scanning the remaining four and debating which one he'd rather Kira was with. Simeon would probably be the best option because he wouldn't try anything with her.

"Simeon and I will take cabin 10," Barbatos continued calmly.

"...Wait..." Mammon began, "that leaves Kira and-"

Barbatos prolonged the slow realisation for the others, then smirked as he confirmed what all the demon brothers had been dreading to hear. "Kira and Solomon will share room number 11."

Before Solomon and Kira actually had a chance to react, Mammon had already made his opinion quite clear.

"No! Nuh-uh! No way! Solomon and Kira?" Mammon ranted, all while frantically shaking his head.

"Mammon, don't you think it makes sense that the two humans are allowed to take a break from us and have a peaceful room of their own?" Diavolo said in a measured voice.

"I doubt they're going to get much peace now," Belphie muttered.

"I doubt they'd be getting much peace anyway," Asmo repeated, but in a suggestive tone. Belphie glared at him and Mammon must've known what his younger brother was insinuating as well, because he turned to Kira, practically begging her.

"Kira, you don't wanna share a room with Solomon, do ya?" he said.

Kira thought about what Lucifer said earlier. Was the reason all the demon brothers were panicking because they believed they couldn't trust Solomon? Were there any grounds to their claims at all? 

Kira looked directly at Lucifer and moved closer to Solomon. "Actually, I don't mind."

She nearly missed the hostile hiss from the Avatar of Pride, but hearing it confirmed that he was still being unreasonable about Solomon. She knew Solomon. Or, at least, she trusted him. A literal demon was not going to make her doubt her only human friend in the entire world in that moment.

"It'll be a good human to human bonding experience," Solomon smiled at her side.

"Maybe we could make that a human to human to demon bonding experience," Asmo suggested with a wink. "I can drop by later, lovelies."

Solomon seemed less than keen, and while he tried to wriggle out of Asmo's proposal, Lord Diavolo side-stepped over to Lucifer and lowered his voice.

"Well, doesn't this look interesting?"

Lucifer wasn't amused. "Lord Diavolo, if this is a plot to stir trouble," he began, and from looking at the glint in Diavolo's eyes, he was sure it was, "I hope you understand what could be the consequences."

"Lucifer, I hope the reason you're considering those consequences so thoughtfully isn't because they might happen as a result of your own actions." 

Though Diavolo's reply was smug, there was also a hint of warning to it. Lucifer looked towards him as if to say something and get in the final word, but Diavolo had taken two strides forward to catch up with the others, who were now beginning down the beach path towards their accommodation, beach cabins suspended above the ocean by poles, with bamboo walkways linking each one to the main path.

"Hey, this must be the events notice board," Mammon said.

They all drew to a halt and gathered around the events notice board. Kira was sandwiched between Solomon and Asmo, with Beel just behind.

"You're not telling me I missed beach yoga this morning?" Asmo gasped.

"They've got another one of Wednesday, so I don't think you have to worry," said Simeon.

"Yay! I knew I didn't bring my yoga-wear for nothing!"

"Lucifer!" Diavolo was beaming ear to ear. "There's a discount all week for couples massages!"

Lucifer raised his eyebrows. "And by that you're suggesting...?"

"Hey, Kira, we can get one o' those! It'll be fun," Mammon called out.

Before Kira could smile and agree, Belphie had interrupted. "No way, Mammon. I'd get far more out of lying on a bed with a human servant rubbing my back than you would."

"No need to fight over me, boys," Kira laughed, "I'll just go with each of you on different days."

"That..." Solomon thought aloud, "um... is that allowed? You'd be kind of cheating the system."

"Well, more exciting than getting a massage, they've got an all you can eat breakfast at the hotel restaurant! Human food isn't the greatest, but just thinking about eating a hamburger is making my stomach growl," said Beel, rubbing his stomach.

"Everything makes your stomach growl," Satan muttered.

Kira meanwhile had returned to reading through the event notices. She jumped up excitedly and pointed towards something. "Hey, this dance class might be fun."

"I'd be up to join as your partner," noted Solomon.

She turned to him, eyebrows raised. "I didn't know you liked to dance."

Solomon smiled, "well, maybe you'll make me like it."

Their moment - or whatever was going on that was making Satan and Belphie share a wary look and Lucifer's glare intensify - was abruptly ended by Mammon clearing his throat.

"If you want to dance, I'd be happy to take you. I'm a natural born dancer, that's what everyone at The Fall says," Mammon said.

"I don't think anyone at The Fall said anything like that," Asmo responded. The fifth born then returned to scanning the events board. "Look here.There's a kids disco on for you, Luke."

"I'm not a kid!" he whined, "although it is an upgrade on being called a chi-"

"There's also a day kennel for dogs!" Satan added insult to injury for the smaller angel, who sighed loudly and then found solace in sidling over to Simeon for protection.

Once everyone was finished noting what events they were interested in, Diavolo made his way to the front of their group.

"Sadly, it doesn't look like there's anything on today until the karaoke later tonight. We'll have to amuse ourselves until then."

Everyone heard the sound of frantic typing as Levi updated his Devilgram. " _Nothing on at this resort, means it's time to head to my room and GAME!!!!!!_ Sent!"

"No way!" Kira began sternly, "we did not come all this way to let Levi sit in his room. There's still loads we can do, even if there's no specific things on!"

That seemed to be all Diavolo needed to hear from anyone. He was beaming again. "Then we'll go to the beach! Let's all head back to our rooms, change into our swimsuits and meet on the stretch of beach closest to the pier where we arrived."

While Beel, Mammon, Asmo, Kira and Simeon all looked perfectly happy with that idea, Levi and Lucifer didn't look so keen.

"Let's go, Lucifer." Lord Diavolo locked arms with Lucifer, making it quite clear he wasn't taking no for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm terrible and I procrastinate a lot. I didn't forget about this fic, I swear!!
> 
> I'm going to try and update this more, especially because I have a lot of stuff planned for the story (yes, even though it's mostly just fluff, hehe). Hopefully you guys are still interested in reading, and I promise I'll update more regularly from here <3


	5. Mutual Double Takes

"I'm pretty excited. Swimming is great for a gentle workout and the water's so clear." Beelzebub led his older brothers along the walkway, while stretching his arms out in front of him.

"I'd prefer to just lie on a sunbed, work on my sunkissed look, all while Kira rubs sunscreen on my back and Solomon fetches me cocktails..." Asmo daydreamed.

They were on their way to meet the two humans now, having said they would join Kira outside her room, Solomon too, although he was never part of the bargain.

Levi typed another Devilgram update while he walked. " _First time I've seen the sun in 500 years! UGH!!!_ "

Mammon also wasn't watching where he was going, completely preoccupied with muttering about the room arrangements. They might have settled in and unpacked, but Mammon didn't think he would ever be settling for Diavolo's room plan. "I mean, what kinda guy just takes up that sorta offer?! I bet he's plannin' on taking advantage of sharing a room with her... Hey!" In sudden realisation, Mammon turned to Asmo. "What happens when she gets outta the shower?"

Asmo smirked playfully, seeing his opportunity to agitate Mammon even more. "Maybe it won't matter, because they'll already be showering together. You know, to save water."

"NO!" Mammon cried frantically. "I have to do something about this! It's my responsibility as her first demon!"

"Ugh, Mammon. If it's so offensive to you, then how about you actually take some initiative and confess your feelings to Kira?" Levi snapped. A demon just couldn't get a moment's peace and quiet, even on a supposed 'vacation'.

"What feelings?" Mammon's cheeks flushed and he glared at Levi. "There's no feelings here! None at all! Nada- GAH!"

Mammon had been so busy denying things that he hadn't realised they'd reached Kira and Solomon's cabin. With no warning, the two humans stepped out of the door, changed into their swimwear: Kira in a blue striped bikini and Solomon in patterned swimming shorts.

"Hey guys!" Kira grinned. 

As much as the guys were clearly checking her out, she couldn't say anything without being incredibly hypocritical. Her eyes darted from Beel's sculpted physique, to Mammon's toned abs, to Asmo's slim fit body. Levi was still wearing a t-shirt, but she didn't mind being made to feel curious.

Beel seemed to notice her looking, and he smiled back, gently saying, "you look really pretty."

Asmo's mouth was wide open, forming a cute 'O', and he made no effort to conceal his eyes scanning both Kira and Solomon's bodies. "I do NOT know where to look, you two!"

While those two managed to vocalise compliments, Mammon was making incomprehensible noises. "K... Ki... Ra... You... Look... Pre... Gah..."

"Diavolo told us we should meet the rest of them on the beach, right?" Kira said, giving up on Mammon forming a proper sentence.

Levi nodded, but found himself speechless as he watched her move her hand away from covering her chest.

Asmo had noticed the same thing and didn't shy away. "Oh my, Kira, you're making me have the unholiest of thoughts..."

She smiled, secretly glad to find out she was having this effect on Asmo. She could tell the others were feeling it too and it gave her a strange sense of power. Luckily Solomon pulled her off at a walk before she could fantasise too far about what she was doing to the demon brothers.

"Hey, Mammon, you've got a nosebleed," said Solomon in a hushed tone, as he passed by.

Mammon gasped and tapped the bottom of his nose, but his fingers were clean. "Hey! No I don't!" he shouted, before going to catch up to the others.

After a short walk, their group arrived on the beach. Kira kicked off her flip flops and wiggled her toes in the soft white sand. Asmo drew up beside her and he diverted her attention elsewhere, pointing to Solomon, who was helping Beel and Mammon drag some sunbeds over, building their group a small camp for the afternoon.

"It's like I'm watching a commercial," he giggled, blatantly staring at Solomon.

Kira nodded her head, watching Beel's huge biceps flex as he shifted a sunbed with ease and then Solomon's back arch while he tried to put up an umbrella. "I'd definitely go to this resort if they put those two on the promotional material..."

As if he could sense that they were talking about him (and maybe he could), Solomon interrupted Asmo and Kira by chucking his towel towards them. "Hey! What are you two laughing about?" 

Kira caught the towel, with her face, and then glared at him while fixing her hair. "We're arguing over the sunbeds," she lied.

That 'argument' was settled barely seconds later, when Beel called out to them from the gathering of sunbeds. "I saved you one right here!"

Kira skipped over to Beel, throwing her towel and bag onto the sunbed he'd prepared for her. "Thanks Beel. How can I pay you back?"

"Oh, you don't need to-"

Beel froze, his cheeks turning pink as Kira stepped onto her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek. She wasn't really tall enough, and her lips ended up closer to his jaw, but the desired effect had been achieved.

"Thanks for always being so sweet to me," she said softly.

"Hey! Hands off my brother!"

Kira spun around as the group already setting up on the beach were interrupted by the arrival of the others. She experienced a sort of whiplash as her eyes rested on Belphie and Satan, dressed for the setting in swimming trunks and button-up floral shirts. The buttons weren't being utilised by either of them, though, and their shirts hung open, revealing their chiseled physiques. Lucifer and Simeon were just behind, looking just as radiant as she imagined they would've in their days together in the Celestial Realm. She was seeing the lower half of Lucifer's legs for the first time, which was a nice change too.

"Yeah, hands off his brother!" Mammon seconded, snapping Kira from her trance at the perfect time, because Lord Diavolo and Barbatos had just come into view as well and she had a feeling drooling over the Demon Prince and his Butler was going to get her in some kind of trouble.

"He's your brother too, dumbass," said Satan, although his insult came out powerless, as he too was experiencing a double take upon seeing Kira in her swimsuit.

Belphie stopped, admiring her shamelessly, but there was no reaction from Lucifer, who power-walked past, with an intense glare etched onto his elegant features. It was mixed in other feelings too, but no one was going to notice that in the silent chaos they'd all brought upon each other.

"I'm sensing some tension in the air," Simeon murmured to Kira, once he and Luke had made a beeline for the fellow exchange student.

"Simeon, I'm a pro at dealing with family tension," Kira said proudly.

"Not that kind of tension..." he continued suggestively.

Kira laughed, mostly to cover the sound of her heartbeat, that was affirming the fact that she was tenser than normal. "Stop joking around, Simeon. You're acting like Asmo."

"Huh? Roleplaying Asmo?" Luke stared at Simeon, confused. "What does she mean?"

"Kira's just in denial," Simeon smirked and then led Luke away.

As those two were off to join Solomon up the other end of their beach setup, Kira joined the demon brothers, sitting next to Mammon on a sun lounger. He was blowing up an inflatable pineapple, his cheeks inflating so he looked like a cute little hamster. She watched him innocently, noticing his cheeks reddening.

"You know, Simeon can insinuate some really unholy things sometimes," Kira noted.

"What did he say?" asked Mammon, resting the pineapple on his lap.

"He was saying something about tens-"

Kira's sentence was cut short as Levi, standing just at the end of the sunbed, pulled his shirt over his head, muttering complaints about the heat. Her earlier curiosity about the Avatar of Envy's body was satiated as he revealed pale abs and she was too surprised to be embarrassed.

"Levi, how come you just play video games all day, but still end up with a body like that?"

Levi detected envy in her voice and his feelings swelled, but he pulled his shirt back down nevertheless. "What the heck!" He was frantic, hugging his shirt against him.

"Yeah, Kira!" Mammon agreed, although beneath the inflatable, he flexed his own chest.

"What?! It's a genuine question! It's not like watching anime gives you great abs. If it did, I'd look like an athlete," she added, disgruntled.

"But, you always look perfe- Gah!" Mammon clutched his hand against his mouth, glad he didn't say it loud enough.

"You... Uh... You think they're great?" Levi murmured, his hands hovering over the hem of his shirt.

"Obviously," Kira nodded. "Although, sorry. I was weird about it. You just surprised me, is all..."

Levi felt more self assured after hearing her say that, so when he pulled his shirt over his head, a little more theatrically than last time to satisfy her, he puffed out his chest. "Well, if you want to, not that you would, but... If you did, you can look at them as much as you want. I'll just be here reading this manga."

"You should look at mine too," Mammon said, jumping to his feet and throwing the giant pineapple aside. He rubbed a hand along his own abs. "Mine are totally more defined than his, anyway!"

Kira examined Mammon's chest, blatantly, now that she had permission. She found herself playing into his ego a little. "Not bad, Mammon. I can tell why Majolish let you model."

Mammon's eyes widened happily at the praise and he flexed his arms. "I don't mind ya' starin', Kira. The Great Mammon understands why ya-"

Kira's private exhibition from the older brothers, was cut short by the oldEST brother. Lucifer emerged from behind, smacking Mammon around the back of the head.

"Ouch! Lucifer, gimme a break!" Mammon winced.

"You should give Kira a break," Satan scolded, sliding between Levi and Mammon's sunbeds and taking a seat at the end that nearly tipped all three of them onto the sand. "Stop forcing her to act polite while you prance around like an idiot-"

"Hey! Be nice to my Mammon," Kira said, defensively. "He deserves credit where credit is due..."

"Stop feeding their fragile egos," Lucifer warned her, before adding grumpily, "and Diavolo wants to see you."

She hardly had time to answer Lucifer before he'd spun around and marched off, surprisingly graceful even on the sand.

"Seems like the biggest ego wants a little food for itself," Satan noted, eyes following Lucifer with contempt.

Kira was wary though and she muttered unconvincingly, "he is the Avatar of Pride, I guess..."

She hopped to her feet once Lucifer had vanished behind a family of human tourists. 

"I'm going to see Lord Diavolo and then I'll be right back to drag Levi into the sea, cool?"

Satan grinned at her, green eyes sparkling in a malicious way. "We'll get to pinning him down."

"Don't you dare!" cried Levi.

With Kira on her way to Lord Diavolo, Satan stared at Mammon in distaste.

"You're oddly quiet," he said scornfully.

"She- She called me 'her Mammon', just now, didn't she?" Mammon said, pointing to himself as if he could hardly believe it. "

"Oh, just shut up," hissed Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm just as terrible at updating this as I was the last part, but here, have a longer part and please forgive me <3\. I'm so bad at writing new parts for this, in fact, that while I was gone, the whole beach event happened (makes my fanfic seem kind of pointless, hehe)!! I managed to pull Satan and Asmo's UR+ cards, which means I've used up all my luck for the rest of my life. How did you guys do in the event?
> 
> Also, I'm sorry, I'll try and update more often - this time I'm being serious!! :)


	6. Not a Qualified Masseuse

Diavolo and Barbatos had formed their individual setup on the beach a few metres away from the other 'commoner' demons and the exchange students. Diavolo watched over the beach as if it was just another stretch of his territory, but his smile gave away his true joy at seeing his plans coming to fruition. He treated his deck chair like his throne, but Kira just found the image of him, tinted sunglasses holding his hair back and Barbatos rubbing sunscreen into the small of his master's back, highly amusing. 

"Kira! Just the human I told Lucifer to call," Diavolo called cheerily, upon spotting Kira's approach.

"What's up, m'lord?" she asked, swerving around a sandcastle.

"Nothing too serious, I just wanted to check on you." Once she'd moved out of the glaring sunlight, Diavolo saw more than just the vague outline of her body and his opinions of Kira also shifted into a different light. "Oh. Now I see what the commotion's about."

"Hm, what do you mean?" Kira asked, as innocent-sounding as she could muster, considering her brain was working double-time to prevent her from having dirty thoughts about Lord Diavolo.

"I was trying to comment on how beautiful you look," Diavolo said, his bluntness making Kira's task even more difficult. "I must not have made that clear enough. My apologies, I'll correct that now. Your swimsuit is very flattering, although I'm sure it would not look the same on someone else. It must be you that's making me feel this way."

Kira knew too much about Lord Diavolo to think too hard on his words, yet she still couldn't help the heat rising to her face. She wondered if it was to do with the other demons - heck, it wasn't like she could expect any straightforwardness from Mammon, Leviathan or Lucifer in regards to feelings. 

She felt glad when Diavolo moved on, especially because she could see Barbatos' all-knowing smirk out of the corner of her eye.

"Anyway, that aside, is everything to your liking?" Diavolo asked. "How about your room? Lucifer seemed to have reservations about you and Solomon sleeping in the same room." Diavolo's chuckle made it quite clear that he had overridden those concerns. "He went on and on about how improper it was, but I could only laugh. Especially because his own suggestion of you sharing with him didn't appear any different to me."

Barbatos erupted into a minor coughing fit at that, and as much as Kira knew it was to conceal his laughter, Diavolo seemed concerned.

"Barbatos, you know, I really hope you're not getting ill. Maybe it's the human air. It's certainly not as clean as the air in the Devildom... You know what, let's get some drinks to clear your throat. Simeon mentioned there's a beach bar on the other side of the pier, and I'd kill for a Piña colada!"

"Lord- Lord Diavalo?" Kira began, as he and Barbatos started to leave.

"Ah! Don't fret, Kira. I'll grab you something nice as well," he said, seizing Barbatos by the arm and pulling him away.

Kira stood for a moment, processing everything she'd just heard and trying not to do a Barbatos and burst out laughing. She calmed down and turned to return to the others, when a beach ball landed at her feet. Kicking up sand as he went, Solomon arrived beside her.

"Are you gonna get that for me?" Solomon asked.

He and Kira both crouched at the same time, reaching for the ball and their hands collided. Kira tried to flinch away, but Solomon was in no rush, letting his hand rest there for a lingering seocnd too long for it to be considered an accident.

"Sorry," Kira said.

"It's my fault," Solomon smiled, "or more specifically, that guy's." 

Solomon and Kira both looked towards the shoreline, where Simeon and Luke were ankle deep in the water already, Simeon waving apologetically.

"He's got horrible hand-eye coordination," Solomon noted, twisting the ball in his hands. "Which is strange, to me, at least, because he's an angel."

"I guess they don't teach dodgeball in the Celestial Realm," Kira nodded, unable to stop glancing down at Solomon's slender fingers that extended around the beach ball. She snapped back up to his eyes and smiled, "anyway, I'll forgive Simeon for throwing a ball at me, because he's cute."

"You'll make me jealous, talking like that," said Solomon, in mock jealousy. Then he waved the ball in her face. "Wanna play catch with us? You shouldn't go straight in the water after applying sunscreen or else it'll wash right off."

Kira nodded slowly, her attempt to force herself not to notice the oily sheen on Solomon's bare abs only making her hyper-aware. "I've gotta put some on first. Maybe later."

Kira darted away from that conversation back in the direction of the demon brothers, wondering what was getting into her. First it was Lord Diavolo, then Levi, Mammon, Lord Diavolo again, now Solomon... That cool drink Diavolo had promised to bring her was going to be really great right about now.

Some changes had been made to their beach camp when she got back. Belphegor had spotted her absence and stolen her sunbed, although Kira noticed the thoughtful placement of her bag and her towel on top of his own, rather than directly on the sand. Mammon and Satan were humouring Levi, who was going on about the best scenes from Volleyball Princesses in Hawaii that he absolutely had to recreate before they returned home. When they spotted Kira, their eyes lit up at the prospect of escape from their brother's rant.

"Hey, do you think we'd get away with carrying Belphie into the water?" Kira asked, resuming her seat between Mammon and Satan.

"Try that, and you're dead," Belphie threatened, his eyes still shut, but venom in his tone.

Satan laughed, "I'm sure he's joking."

"Try it and you'll see," Belphie muttered again.

"Okay, so Belphie's off limits," Kira briskly moved on. "What about Lucifer?"

"Brilliant!" Satan grinned, and Belphie's eyes shot open.

Mammon looked around for their target, but the Avatar of Pride was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd he even go?"

"To get a snack," Belphie smirked evilly. "There are plenty of humans around."

"Hey," Kira glared at Belphie. "What did I say? No eating the tourists."

"Who said the tourists?" Belphie continued, his eyes intent upon Kira. "We've already got a delicious human right here."

Kira hated how her blush betrayed her as she attempted to give Belphegor a severe look. He flopped back down onto the sunbed, a satisfied smile playing on his lips.

"I guess while we wait for Lucifer to get back," Kira said, changing the subject, "someone can help me with my sun lotion."

Terrible plan. Terrible subject change, Kira thought, as Belphie instantly sat upright and she felt Levi and Mammon's stares.

"I'll do it," Belphie said.

"No! I can," Levi declared.

Satan meanwhile feigned indifference. "I think you know who'll do the most thorough job."

"I... Also... Could..." Mammon began.

Kira felt a flash of panic. "Well, you can't all do it."

Luckily, her saviour arrived in the form of Asmodeus and she jumped at the opportunity to avoid an argument.

"Asmo! Awesome, come help me reach my back," she called out.

"Asmodeus of all demons? Are you joking?" Satan sighed.

Asmo giggled smugly, joining the rest of them beneath the striped beach umbrella. 

"Kira, you must've known I'm the perfect demon for the job," Asmo smiled, "I've caressed more backs than any of my brothers could dream of-"

Kira shook her head, but it was mostly unconvincing. "Asmo, can we avoid caressing, please?"

As she crouched down, beginning to sift through the contents of her bag in search of the bottle of sun lotion, Asmo smugly flipped off the other demon brothers, having noticed their scowls and put the pieces together that he was the lucky one.

"Here," she said, turning her back to him and sweeping her hair up. "I'll hold my hair back."

"That's perfect, my love," Asmo said softly, helping her move a few stray strands over her shoulder with an agonisingly delicate touch.

"I'm gonna be sick," cursed Belphie, now more wide awake than he had been all day.

"Same," Mammon seconded, burying his face in his towel.

"Hey, stop complaining and do your own sunscreen so we can go swimming sooner," Kira said.

"Asmo, pass me that," called Satan, planning to get on with what Kira had mentioned. Unlike his brothers, he didn't see the point in dwelling on Asmo. Even the Avatar of Lust wouldn't push things too far with Kira. He took her approval far too seriously to try anything like that.

Asmo squeezed some of the lotion onto his palm, then handed the bottle along to Satan. The blond then became the only demon brother present to actually busy himself, the others watching with bated breath and attacks poised, as Asmo began to rub circles on Kira's bare back. His hands were small and soft, and he was being exceptionally gentle, though careful not to miss anywhere.

Kira found her breath hitched as his touch travelled lower, slightly traversing beneath the waistband of her bikini bottoms.

Maybe Asmo had noticed that she had given his desired reaction, as he leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I'd be happy to do your front too."

She'd never been more glad to be facing away from someone and ignored the heat in her cheeks as she responded calmly, "oh really? I was thinking Solomon could do that area..."

Asmo pulled back, with an airy laugh. "You're funny, my love." He then tugged at the tie on the back of her top with his fingers, causing her to gasp a little. "Mind undoing this so I can get under it?"

As if to remind them that they were by no means alone in this moment, Mammon jumped to his feet, growling, "Asmo...!"

Offended by his intentions being misconstrued, Asmo raised his oily hands, proving that he wasn't a threat. "I'm just trying to do a good job! Ugh, there's no winning with you, Mammon. If I don't do a thorough job, she'll get sunburn and then it'll be my fault, and if I do make sure I'm protecting her from the sun, you'll still act like I'm trying to get something out of it! In all of this, I don't see Kira complaining!"

Kira clutched the triangular breast cups of her bikini, calling out to Asmo. "You can undo it now. I'm holding it."

Asmo pulled the string, teasingly slow because he knew he was being watched by all of his brothers. 

Mammon let out a strangled gasp as the string came undone and Kira's bikini fell away from her back. "Be- Be gentle..."

"Is it your back I'm touching?" Asmo sighed grouchily. "No! It's not," he answered, when Mammon just recoiled, cheeks red.

That aside, Asmo finished massaging Kira's back without any further interruptions. Noticing her slight shiver when he caressed her neck once more, Asmo took his liberties and leaned in, gently pressing his lips against her nape. She allowed it for a moment, then turned around, dubiously.

"You just took advantage of that situation," said Kira, but she wasn't really mad about it. In fact, it took all her restraint to not ask him to take it further.

Asmo smirked. "Aw, you know I was just messing with you. If I'd wanted to take advantage of the situation, I would've kissed you in other places."

Again, only the influence of the other brothers that were present reminded Kira that that wasn't going to be possible. 

"Asmodeus," Belphegor pressured, stormily.

Asmo took a step back, away from his scowling siblings, and sadly (for her, at least) away from Kira. "I didn't do anything! Ugh, show your older brother a little more respect, why don't you?"

"Just go tan or something," said Satan, waving his hand.

Asmodeus was offended again. "That's not all I'm here to do! For example, I'm currently awaiting a strawberry daiquiri from Lord Diavolo."

He appeared to have got the message though, and the Avatar of Lust was soon skipping off towards the beach bar. He traded places with Beelzebub, who was just arriving back from that same direction after persuading Diavolo to buy him some food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!! I hope you're enjoying reading and feel free to let me know in the comments if you are - feedback is always welcome. Apart from that and that I love Asmo, I don't have much else to say about this part. I'll keep my updates fairly regular from here on <3


	7. Food for Thought

Asmo traded places with Beelzebub, who was just arriving back from that same direction after persuading Diavolo to buy him some food.

"You're already draining the human world of all their food, I see," noted Satan.

Beel looked down into the half coconut full of fried shrimp and his stomach growled. He'd barely made it back without eating the whole thing, but thinking about how much more he enjoyed sharing food with Belphie and Kira had helped him through.

"Better Beel eat his way through the population of the ocean than diggin' into the next human tourist that walks by," said Mammon.

Beel nodded in agreement, then reached for his first shrimp, popping it into his mouth whole and crunching down, probably on the tail.

"Hey, you shouldn't eat the tails, Beel," Kira called.

Kira started to move, wanting to show Beel how to properly dismantle the shrimp, but she had also forgotten something crucial and the second she moved her hands, she felt her bikini slip away from her chest. Of course, Asmo had undone it earlier and hadn't tied it back up. Gasping, Kira clutched it against her chest. Despite it not falling low enough to reveal anything, she could still sense a new kind of tension in the air and was reminded of what Simeon had said to her. 

"Oops," she said, blushing at the narrow miss.

Belphie sighed, but started to get up, "hey, let me-"

"Satan, do you mind?" Kira asked.

Belphie slid back down, huffing.

"Of course not." Satan hopped up off the sunbed, then took the two strings of her bikini top. He delayed tying them together into a neat bow, instead making a point of caressing her back. She was prompted to look around, smiling shyly at him.

"I'm losing my appetite," said Beel, but it couldn’t have put him off that much, because he resumed crunching another shrimp, shell and all.

She headed over to Beel, leaving Satan to wish he could've left her with a little more to think about. "Oh yeah, this is how you do it, Beel."

Kira took one of the shrimp, pulling the tail off. She then gestured for Beel to open his mouth, popping it in. He accepted it with a little nibble of her fingertip that made her squirm happily.

"Mmm, that's totally better," Beel nodded, while chewing. He was satisfied, not just by his hunger, but in his heart too.

"It also might help you pace yourself," Kira said, with an airy chuckle.

"Hey, Kira, I think I need to see how to do it as well-" began Mammon, spotting his opportunity.

Beel glowered at him and Kira didn't seem to have heard him.

"So, do you think we should go swimmi-" Kira froze. "Wait, Levi, what about you?"

Levi was still positioned on the sunbed, with his headphones on and with his DDD poised about an inch from his face, Sucre Frenzy's new performance video playing loudly. If he had been watching whatever was going on between Kira and his brothers, he was now doing a very good job of pretending that he hadn't been.

When he didn't respond to Kira, Mammon took matters into his own hands, obnoxiously knocking Levi's headphones off. "Hey! She's talkin' to ya."

Levi hissed back at Mammon. "Be careful, you idiot scumbag!"

"Levi, I'm not letting you sit on this sunbed all day!" Kira declared. "We're here to have a vacation together and-"

Noticing an opportunity, Levi blushed as he began, "I haven't got any sunscreen on though and I can't do my back by myself. I'm not like one of those demons with the arms coming out of their back..."

"Yeah, thank God you're not," Kira murmured, before addressing the others. "You guys, I'll hang back and help Levi with his sun lotion. You should go on ahead."

"Literally ANY of us could do his sunscreen," Belphie said.

Levi shrugged, "well, I'm only going in the sea with you guys if it's Kira doing it."

She scoffed, "sacrifice I'm willing to make to get Levi off his ass. I'll join you guys soon." 

Kira shooed the other brothers away and, although reluctantly, and with Mammon shooting daggers at Levi even when he was halfway to the ocean, they were soon far enough away that Kira and Levi could consider this as their alone time.

She grabbed the same bottle from earlier and Levi watched with his breath hitched as she squeezed some into her hands, then began to massage it into his back. She made circles with her small, soft hands, falling into a rhythm that left the Avatar of Envy beaming from ear to ear.

"You're- Uh- Quite good at this," he said, although in his head it sounded more like: you've done this before, haven't you? With other guys... 

Kira chuckled, not sensing anything off about him. "It's not exactly rocket science."

Levi blushed harder, realising that by thinking things like that, horrible, jealous thoughts, he was taking the moment he had with her for granted. He relaxed his shoulders at last and Kira felt it in the way the tension in his muscles eased against her hands. She applied a little more pressure in turn, using the same skills Asmo had enacted on her earlier and Levi's reaction was immediate, a moan escaping his lips.

"Agh, sorry!" he gasped, his hands flying up to cover his mouth.

Kira didn't know why he was apologising though and giggled softly. "Don't be sorry. It was cute."

Even from behind him, she could see his cheeks turning pink and it only encouraged her to make that blush intensify.

"Hm, your back's really muscly too," she commented, as if in passing.

The redness remained and Levi eventually answered in a meek voice, once he'd gathered himself. "You think so?"

Kira nodded encouragingly, "yeah!"

"Well, I am the Admiral," Levi explained, "so even though I'm a shut-in, I have to maintain my fitness skill too. It's not that OP, mind you, not like Beel's-"

"I think your fitness skill is at the perfect level," Kira said and she silenced Levi before his self-deprecating tangent could begin by pressing her lips again the nape of his neck. She felt the tickle of his hair as he jolted, but she stayed there for a couple seconds as his entire body stiffened up.

"Kira..." Levi breathed, turning around even though he knew that it would mean revealing his face, which was probably fully red by this point. "You..."

"I don't want you getting too sad just because I'm giving your brothers attention too," Kira said, reaching up and brushing her hands across Levi's shoulders. "All of you are special to me."

"We're going to misunderstand," Levi told her and told himself, all the while with his heart thumping violently against his ribcage. "When you keep doing things like this..." He grimaced, then turned away.

"Levi..." Kira began.

"I don't want to go in the sea anymore," he muttered, grabbing his headphones.

"Wait!" Kira stopped him before he could block his ears and zone out. "What's going on?" She knew she'd said something wrong. "Was it because I said 'all of you'? Is that why you're mad?"

"Who said I'm mad? I just don't want to go in anymore," Levi huffed. "Also, just because I'm the Avatar of Envy doesn't mean I can't control myself over little things like that!"

Kira rushed towards him, but he stepped backwards to equal the distance.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But, I don't know what I said, so I can't fix it. Don't go back to sitting there, please. If- If you come with me now, I'll..."

Levi finally met her eyes, questioning. "You'll do what?"

Kira summoned her best method of persuasion, one that would only work on Leviathan, but that was also the most powerful in her arsenal. "I'll cosplay for you."

"You'll do what?" he repeated, hardly believing his ears.

"I'll dress up. Volleyball Princesses, Sucre Frenzy, Ruri-Chan. Just get me the right outfit and I'll wear it for you."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to cosplay for you, Levi. Only for you. None of your brothers," she repeated, her voice calm although her mind was in panic mode.

Levi took a few deep breaths, her promises that only he would get to see her were sounding like the sweetest melody to the swelling of envy at his core.

"Well?" she said.

The original shock aside, Levi fell into the same business mode he would use when negotiating prices for limited edition figurines. "ANY outfit?"

Kira hesitated, but thought, what's the worst he could give her, and then nodded.

"And the only condition is that I go in the sea?" Levi said, slowly.

She nodded again.

"What will you do in the outfit?" he asked.

It was now Kira's turn to blush. "Can't we discuss that later on?"

"But I have to order a costume as soon as possible, and have it shipped to the human world in time, and there would be certain limitations with the cosplays I'm considering. For example if you were to be a Volleyball Princess, then any vigorous movement might cause the seams to tear or..."

Kira zoned out as he started to speak, rapid fire. She only took in the things that might cause concern or excitement to her, like 'vigorous movement' and 'a real scythe might be too risky'.

"Levi, just tell me," she finally cut in, because she could hear voices being raised down by the shore, "is it a deal, or not?"

"It's absolutely a deal," Levi said, holding out a hand for her to shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I was being so clever when I titled this part, but Beel's only in about 25% of the chapter. Anyways, I'm doing good this time, please give me head pats for getting better at updating. <3
> 
> Oh, also I have a question: if I did eventually add smut into this story, would that ruin it for you, or would that make you like it more? Please let me know, because I don't mind writing it either way. There's some plans for parts ahead where it could quite easily get... well, you know, but I wouldn't wanna do that if the majority of readers would get uncomfy.


End file.
